


Teenage Dream

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Inspired by the song "Teenage Dream" by T.Rex
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts).



> This is not exactly a songfic, but it is heavily inspired by the song "Teenage Dream" by T.Rex-if you don't know it, I highly suggest listening to it first!

**01 Sept 1977**

“Surprise, surprise, the boys are home!” The portrait hole squeaks as Sirius saunters in, laden with Zonkos and Honeydukes bags. James is slightly less graceful, still getting used to his summer growth spurt, but somehow manages a saunter all the same, his Head Boy badge gleaming in the firelight.

Lily rolls her eyes, but the corner of her mouth twitches. She is sideways on Marlene’s lap, long legs hooked over one arm of the chair closest to the fire. Remus pokes James in the back to get him to move out of the doorway, which causes James to stumble, his own bags swinging precariously before sliding off his arms.

Simultaneously, Remus and Lily’s wands appear, and the bags freeze, hovering centimeters above the red carpeting. 

“Thanks.” James sheepishly pushes his glasses into place before grabbing the handles of the bags and heading up the stairs. 

Sirius quickly follows, flashing a grin across the common room. “Don’t forget-Marauders’ final Welcome Back party, tomorrow night after dinner! Be there or be rotten pixie dung!”

Remus closes his eyes, nostrils flaring with his deep breaths, before gesturing vaguely toward the stairs. “I’m...sorry.”

“We’re used to Sirius by now, mate,” Marlene says, her wand weaving elaborate plaits into Lily’s long hair. 

“You comin’, Moony?” The box Peter is levitating knocks into the fourth step, clinking. He quickly turns his attention back to it, gently sending it up behind James’ retreating footsteps.

“Yeah.” Remus glances around the common room once more, taking in the somber faces of his house mates. He has an uneasy feeling that this is going to be a recurring midnight display: sixth and seventh years sprawled about, no one really talking, the air heavy with the dread of news from the outside world. 

**13 Nov 1978**

Remus prowls the perimeter of their tenement building, nostrils flaring. Lily is up in the flat, but Sirius had gone to a stake out and was an hour-- Remus glances at his watch-- and hour and a half overdue. The moon is pulling and his skin feels fit to burst, even though the full isn’t for another day. Apparition magic prickles his neck before the  _ pop _ reaches his ears, and Remus whirls around, wand drawn. His nose fills with the scent of blood.

James appears at the corner, glasses askew and panting, both arms holding up Sirius, whose face is streaked with blood and dirt. Remus is on them in a flash, and James instantly bares the side of his neck, giving Remus space to smell. Remus sniffs him, then huffs dismissively before turning to Sirius. 

“Heya, Moons,” he mutters, tilting his own head, but at the same time revealing a gash across his shoulder. Remus lifts Sirius with an ease that only comes with the strength of the waxing moon, carrying him up three flights of stairs. Lily and James reinforce the shield charms around their flat while Remus lays Sirius on the sofa and summons their first aid kit. Remus rips open a jar of salve, and the glass shatters.

Lily touches him gently on the shoulder, then wordlessly swishes her wand, repairing the jar and summoning it to her hand. “Let me, Remus.” She gently presses some to Sirius’ shoulder, and he winces.

“Prongs?” Sirius’ voice is weak with pain.

James appears at his brother’s head. “Here, Padfoot.”

Three of Sirius’ long fingers flick toward the window-- and the record player. “Can you... _ Hidden Riders? _ ”

All three of them smile down at Sirius indulgently. James flips through the record box, pulling out the worn T. Rex album, and sets it in the record player.

“Yeah yeah yeah...whatever happened to the teenage dream?”

**03 Feb 1980**

The glorified attic that Remus and Sirius use as a flat creaks ominously with the gusts of wind from the oncoming storm. Remus fights the window, still weak from the full two days ago. Sirius silently rises from his slumped position on the sofa and yanks the window closed, then stares at Remus as though he’s looking  _ through _ Remus instead of  _ at _ him. He runs his hands through his long hair, eyes finally focusing on the bruise revealed by the gaping neck of Remus’ jumper.

“Sit.”

He weaves around the sofa and taps the kettle with his wand. He casts a cleaning spell at the pile of dishes in the sink, then glances back over. “I said sit.”

“I’m not a dog,” Remus retorts, but he sinks down to the sofa anyway, his left knee aching. He wakes up to a blanket being tucked around his shoulders. “Still not a dog,” he murmurs, and Sirius releases the ghost of a laugh.

“I’m the dog, Moons.” Sirius presses in next to Remus, arms wrapping around Remus’ shoulders. The silence settles quickly. There is a lot of silence, these days. Endless days of nearly oppressive silence, interrupted by battles with Death Eaters that ring in their ears long after the spells cease fire.

Remus is nearly asleep again when Sirius speaks, so softly that, for a moment, Remus thinks he’s dreaming already.

“Whatever happened to the teenage dream?”

**30 May 1995**

_ Knock knock _

Remus nearly drops his book into his tea. Gripping his wand, he undoes the dead bolt, pulling open the front door as far as the chain will let him. 

“Surprise, surprise, the boys are home.” 

“Sirius?”

Sirius is soaking wet, his too-large clothes clinging to his too-thin frame. He gives Remus half a grin, but Remus doesn’t even see it as the door flies wide and Remus buries his face in Sirius’ drenched shoulder, fingers digging into the other man’s back to reassure himself that Sirius is real. 

They stumble back into the house, and Remus shuts the door with a sweep of his wand. Suddenly they are crashing into the sofa, knocking over Remus’ tea and dissolving into fits of laughter. The rain roars louder in time with Remus’ heart, and he clutches Sirius to his chest, casting drying and warming spells over and over until they are both uncomfortably warm. 

Slowly, their breathing syncs, and Sirius nestles his head onto Remus’ shoulder. It’s silent long enough that Remus thinks that Sirius has fallen asleep, but then he hears a soft murmur.

“This is the teenage dream.”


End file.
